lostraordinariomondodigumballfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mino Caprio
Mino Caprio è nato a Roma il 17 novembre 1955. E' sposato e ha due figli, l'attore e doppiatore Gabriele e Teo Achille (nato nel 2006). Laureatosi alla Sapienza di Roma in giurisprudenza nel 1978, ha insegnato materie giuridiche al G. Visconti nel 1980/81. Nome intero: Guglielmo Caprio. Vincitore del Premio Voce maschile di un cartone animato attribuito dalla giuria al Gran Galà del Doppiaggio - Romics 2008. Inoltre è colui coordina la direzione del doppiaggio e che doppia il personaggio di Richard Watterson ,il padre di Gumball, nella serie "Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball". Film Cinema *'Martin Short' in "In fuga per tre" (Ned Perry), "Il padre della sposa" e "Il padre della sposa 2" (Frank Eggelhoffer), "Finché dura siamo a galla" (Martin Harvey), "Da giungla a giungla" (Richard Kempster), "Mumford" (Lionel Dillard), "Santa Clause è nei guai" (Jack Brina), "Spiderwick - Le cronache" (Voce di Giangoccetto) (voce ufficiale dell'attore) *'Mark Williams' in "Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale", "Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban", "Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco", "Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice", "Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue" e "Harry Potter e i doni della morte - Parte I" (Sig. Arthur Weasley) *'Benoît Poelvoorde' in "Quello che gli uomini non dicono" (Joss), "Kill Me Please" (Demanet), "Emotivi anonimi" (Jean-René Van Den Hugde) *'Daniel' Stern in "Mamma, ho perso l'aereo" e "Mamma, ho riperso l'aereo - Mi sono smarrito a New York" (Mart), "Celtic Pride" (Mike O'Hara) *'Saul Rubinek' in "Wall Street" (Howard Sault), "Papà ti aggiusto io", "The family man" (Alan Mintz) *'Anthony Daniels' in "Star Wars: Episodio 1 - La minaccia fantasma", "Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni" e "Star Wars: Episodio 3 - La vendetta dei Sith" (C-3PO) *'William H. Macy' in "Fargo" (Jerry Lundegaard), "Sesso & potere" (Mr. Young) *'Daniel Day-Lewis' in "My Beautiful Laundrette" (Johnny), "Camera con vista" (Cecilio Vyse) *'Patrick Malahide' in "L'amore è un trucco" (Kleist), "Spy" (Perkins) *'Griffin Dunne' in "Who's That Girl?" (Louden Trott), "Linea diretta - Un'occasione unica" (Alan Riegert) *'Leland Orser' in "Salvate il soldato Ryan" (Ten. De Windt), "La giuria" (Lamb) *'Steve Buscemi' in "New York Stories" (Gregory Stark, epis. "Lezioni di vero"), "Big Fish" (Norther Winslow) *'Stephen Tobolowsky' in "Ma dov'è andata la mia bambina?" (Mike), "Mr. Magoo" (Chuck Stupak) *'James Belushi' in "Cara mamma, mi sposo" (Sal Buonarte), "7 criminali e un bassotto" (Neil Schwary) *'Bill Nighy' in "Blow Dry" (Raymond "Ray" Robertson), "Love Actually" (Billy Mack) *'David Paymer' in "Ocean's 13" (Il V.U.P.), "Drag Me to Hell" (Jim Jacks) *'Alan Cumming' in "Emma" (Rev. Elton), "Nicholas Nickleby" (Sig. Folair) *'Gedde Watanabe' in "Gung Ho" (Kazihiro), "Alfie" (Mr. Wing) *'Gérard Jugnot' in "Viaggio a Roma" (Thierry), "Les choristes - I ragazzi del coro" (Clement Mathieu) *'Woody Harrelson' in "2012" (Charlie Frost) *'Todd Field' in "Eyes Wide Shut" (Nick Nightingale) *'Matthew Modine' in "Una vedova allegra... ma non troppo" (Mike Downey) *'Alex Jennings' in "The Queen - La regina" (Principe Carlo) *'Rob Schneider' in "Zohan - Tutte le donne vengono al pettine" (Salim) *'Jet Li' in "I mercenari - The Expendables" (Yin Yang) *'David Carradine' in "Crank: High Voltage" (Poon Dong) *'Curtis Armstrong' in "Smokin' Aces" (Morris Mecklen) *'Jim Broadbent' in "I Rubacchiotti" (Pod Clock) *'Austin Pendleton' in "Amistad" (Prof. Gibbs) *'Gregory Hines' in "Rabbia ad Harlem" *'Bob Balaban' in "A Mighty Wind - Amici per la musica" (Jonathan Steinbloom) *'Michael Jeter' in "Un topolino sotto sfratto" (Quincy Thorpe) *'Kevin Pollak' in "Juwanna Mann" (Lorne Daniels) *'Arye Gross' in "Minority Report" (Howard Marks) *'Michael Smiley' in "Ladri di cadaveri - Burke & Hare" (Patterson) *'Ian Hart' in "Fine di una storia" (Sig. Parkis) *'Sam Robards' in "L'arte di cavarsela" (Jack Sargent) *'Robert Knepper' in "Hitman - L'assassino" (Yuri Marklov) *'Peter Stormare' in "The Million Dollar Hotel" (Dixie) *Tony Curran in "La leggenda degli uomini straordinari" (Rodney Skinner, l'Uomo Invisibile) *'Gene Wilder' in "Bebè mania" (Duffy Bergman) *'Jon Voight' in "Alì" (Howard Cosell) *'Tom Sizemore' in "Passenger 57 - Terrore ad alta quota" (Sly Delvecchio) *'Linus Roache' in "The Forgotten" (L'Amichevole) *'Aidan Quinn' in "Mission" (Señor Onta) *'Tim Blake Nelson' in "Syriana" (Danny Dalton) *'Peter Elliott' e''' Daniel Peacock''' in "Lo schiaccianoci 3D" (Gielgud) *'Bruce Spence' in "Mad Max, oltre la sfera del tuono" (Jedediah) *Cliff De Young in "L'ora della violenza" (Matt Wolfson) *'Greg Kramer' in "300" (1° Efore) *'Denis O'Hare' in "Fuori controllo" (Moore) *'Terry Kinney' in "L'incredibile volo" (David Alden) *'Frank Hoyt Taylor' in "Junebug" (David Wark) *'Michael Webber' in "Moonacre - I segreti dell'ultima luna" (Digweed) *'Henry Goodman' in "Motel Woodstock" (Jake Teichberg) *'Brad Henke' in "Un marito... quasi perfetto" (Bob) *'Dwight Yoakam' in "Tutti insieme inevitabilmente" (Pastore Phil) *'Crispin Glover' in "Larry Flynt - Oltre lo scandalo" (Arlo) *'John Fleck' in "Waterworld" (Medico) *'Jonathan Pryce' in "Jumpin' Jack Flash" (Jack) *'Alfred Molina' in "L'importanza di chiamarsi Joe" *'Duke Moosekian' in "Avviso di chiamata" (Dott. Ogmar Kunundar) *'John Candy' in "Going Berserk" (John Bourgignon) *'Joe Gnoffo' in "Biancaneve" (Mangione) *'Steve Whitmire' in "Mr. Magorium e la bottega delle meraviglie" (Kermit) *'Kurt Fuller' in "Un diamante con le ali" (Simon) *'Charles Martin Smith' in "Ciao Julia sono Kevin" *'Jared Harris' in "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" (Dott. Ashford) *'Ralph Brown' in "Fusi di testa 2 - Waynestock" (Del Preston) *'Jon Lovitz' in "Posta del cuore" (Barry Sherman) *'Ronald Pickup' in "Mission" (Hontar) *'Patrick Malahide' in "Spy" (Leland Perkins) *'Will Patton' in "Senza via di scampo" (Scott Pritchard) *'Taylor Negron' in "Angeli" (David Montagne) *'Tim McInnerny' in "Notting Hill" (Max) *'Josh Mostel' in "Billy Madison" (Preside Max Anderson) *'Verne Troyer' in "Love Guru" (Coach Punch Cherkov) *'P.H. Moriarty' in "Lo squalo 3" (Jack Tate) *'David Clennon' in "Lo strizzacervelli" (Lawrence Baird) *'Wayne Knight' in "In ricchezza e in povertà" (Bob Lachman) *'Randy Quaid' in "P.U.N.K.S." (Pat Utley) *'Jason Watkins' in "Confetti" (Gregory) *'Enrico Colantoni' in "Galaxy Quest" (Comandante Mathesar) *'Matt Malloy' in "La fortuna di Cookie" (Eddie Pitts) *'Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa' in "Provocateur - La spia" (Cap. Jong) *'Michael Emerson' in "The Legend of Zorro" (Harrigan) *'Leif Tilden' in "Tartarughe Ninja II: Il segreto di Ooze" (Donatello) *'Joe Grifasi' in "Un giorno... per caso" (Manny Feldstein) *'Anthony LaPaglia' in "La giustizia di un uomo" (Stevie Diroma) *'John Turturro' in "Dentro la Grande Mela" (Heinz) *'Ned Eisenberg' in "Air America" (Nick Pirelli) *'Christopher Guest' in "La piccola bottega degli orrori" (Primo Cliente) *'Bruce Bohne' in "In viaggio verso il mare" (Bean) *'John Putch' in "Il giallo del bidone giallo" (Mike) *'Joel Grey' in "Il mio nome è Remo Williams" (Chiun) *'Jason Watkins' in "Nativity! - La recita di Natale" (Gordon Shakespeare) *'Phil Hartman' in "Due teneri angioletti" (Il Venditore) *'Roger Rees' in "Sogno di una notte di mezza estate" (Pietrozeppa) *Paul Calderon in "King of New York" (Joey Dalesio) *'David L. Lander' in "Le nuove avventure di Tom Sawyer" (Sindaco Burgabom) *'Stephen Ure' in "Perfect Creature" (Freddy Siles) *'Steve Coogan' in "La chiave magica" (Tommy) *'Saverio Guerra' in "Bad Boys" (Chet) *'Mickey Rooney' in "Parole e musica" *'Larry Storch' in "Il silenzio dei prosciutti" (Sergente) *'Chris Elliott' in "Scary Movie 2" (Hanson) *'Paul Brooke' in "L'intrigo della collana" (Monsieur Bohmer) *'Nigel Havers' in "L'impero del sole" (Dott. Rawlins) *'Dean Cameron' in "Hollywood Palms" (Jeff) *'Barton Tinapp' in "L'escluso" (Kirk Carver) *'John McConnell' in "Professione assassino" (2011) (Vaughn) *'Jasper Britton' in "The New World - Il nuovo mondo" (Reverendo) *'Sid Caesar' in "Grease" (Coach Calhoun, ediz. DVD - 2002) *'Ned Beatty' in "Superman" (Otis) (riedizione DVD) *'Matt Frewer' in "Com'è difficile farsi ammazzare" (Ernie Dills) *'Michael Kitchen' in "Un incantevole aprile" (George Briggs) *'Norm MacDonald' in "Deuce Bigalow puttano in saldo" (Norm MacDonald) *'Michael Wincott' in "Basquiat" (Renè Ricard) *'Frank Albertson' in "Servizio in camera" (Leo Davis) *'Stephen Geoffreys' in "Ammazzavampiri" (Ed Thompson) *'Edwin Neal' in "Non aprite quella porta" (1974) (L'autostoppista) *'Joe Alaskey' in "Casper" (Voce di Puzza) *'Rufus Beck' in "Bibi, piccola strega" e "Bibi, piccola strega 2" (Voce del gatto Maribor) *'Richard Graham' in "Hooligans" (Trevor) *'John Franklin' in "Children of the Corn 666 - Il ritorno di Isaac" (Isaac Chroner) *'Lucas Belvaux' in "Il disordine" (Henri) *'Anthony Wong' in "Hard-Boiled" (Johnny Wong, ediz. VHS) *'Piotr Mamonov' in "Taxi blues" (Liocha) *'Daniel Prevost' in "La cena dei cretini" (Cheval) *'Jean-Claude Brialy' in "C'era un castello con quaranta cani" (Giudice) *'Jean-Hugues Anglade' in "Jona che visse nella balena" (Padre) *'Olivier Claverie' in "Angel-A" (Segretario) *'Daniel Prévost' in "Il piccolo Nicolas e i suoi genitori" (Moucheboume) *'André Hennicke' in "La rosa bianca - Sophie Scholl" (Roland Freisler) *'Fernando Tejero' in "Crimen perfecto (Finché morte non li separi)" (Alonso) *'Manuel Morón' in "La notte dei girasoli" (Agente di commercio) *'Raaz Vijay' in "Monsoon Wedding" (Dubey) *'Shin Chul-jin' in "Volcano High" (Professore di cinese) *'Giovanni Lombardo Radice' in "Il nascondiglio" (Vincent) *'Gianfranco Agus' in "Casa mia, casa mia..." (Aldo Giannetti) *'Voce di Moosha' in "Ace Ventura - L'acchiappanimali" *Voce del pappagallo in "Mamma, ho preso il morbillo" *"Dellamorte Dellamore" (Dottore) Film d'animazione (cinema e home-video) *"Asterix e la grande guerra" (Voce di Asterix) *"Fievel sbarca in America" (Voce di Digit) *"FernGully - La foresta incantata" (Voce di Ralph) *"Galaxy Express 999 - Il film" (Voce del capotreno) *"Quattro dinosauri a New York" (Voce di Goffardo) *"L'incantesimo del lago", "L'incantesimo del lago 2 - Il segreto del castello" e "L'incantesimo del lago 3 - Lo scrigno magico" (Voce di Puffin) *"Alì Babà e i pirati" (Voce di Tahieb) *"Alla ricerca della valle incantata II", "Alla ricerca della valle incantata III", "Alla ricerca della valle incantata IV - La terra delle nebbie", "Alla ricerca della valle incantata V - L'isola misteriosa","Alla ricerca della valle incantata VI - Il segreto di Saurus Rock" (Voce di Petrie) *"Aladdin" (Voce narrante) *"Giallo in casa Muppet", "Tutti a Hollywood coi Muppet", "I Muppet nell'isola del tesoro", "I Muppet venuti dallo spazio", "La prima avventura di Kermit", "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie","The Muppets' Wizard of Oz", "I Muppet" (Voce di Kermit la rana) *"Tom & Jerry, il film" (Voce del cane Ferdinando) *"Casper 2: un fantasmagorico inizio" e "Casper e Wendy: una magica amicizia" (Voce di Molla) *"Crusher Joe" (Voce di Valentinos) *"Toy Story 2: Woody e Buzz alla riscossa" (Voce di Wheezy) *"Titanic - Mille e una storia" (Voce di Sam) *"Barbie Raperonzolo" (Voce di Otto e dello spadaccino grasso) *"Lilo & Stitch", "Provaci ancora Stitch!", "Lilo & Stitch 2 - Che disastro Stitch!" e "Leroy & Stitch" (Voce di Pleakley) *"Princess Mononoke" (Voce di Koroku) *"Lilli e il Vagabondo II: Il cucciolo ribelle" (Voce dell'accalappiacani) *"La carica dei 101 II - Macchia, un eroe a Londra" (Voce di Lars) *"La città incantata" (Voce di Aogaeru) *"Johan Padan a la descoverta de le Americhe" (Voce del gov. Ramiro Mendez) *"Cipollino" (Voce del Bruco) *"Titan A.E." (Voce di Gune) *"Pinguini alla riscossa" (Voce di Tacho) *"Il budino magico" (Voce di Albert, il budino magico) *"Le avventure di Ichabod e Mr. Toad" (Voce di Topus - episodio "Il vento tra i salici") *"Il primo fiocco di neve" (Voce del Papà) *"Barbie - La principessa e la povera" (Voce del Ciambellano e della Guardia #2) *"Pilù, l'orsacchiotto con il sorriso all'ingiù" (Voce di Oreste) *"Inuyasha - The Movie: Un sentimento che trascende il tempo" (Voce di Miyoga) *"Polar Express" (Voce di Fumino e Sbuffino) *"Team America" (Voce dell'ubriaco nel bar) *"Freddie the frog" (Voce di Freddie) *"Gaya" (Voce del Professore) *"00 - Zero Zero" (Voce di Papà) *"Inuyasha - The Movie 2: Il Castello al di là dello specchio" e "Inuyasha - The Movie 3: La spada del dominatore del mondo" (Voce di Miyoga) *"Valiant - Piccioni da combattimento" (Voce di Mercury) *"La principessa sul pisello" (Voce di Sebastian) *"Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year" (Voce di Tappo, parta cantata) *"Uno zoo in fuga" (Voce di Larry) *"Felix il coniglietto e la macchina del tempo" (Voce del prof. Snork) *"I Robinson - Una famiglia spaziale" (Voce di Fritz / Petunia) *"Bentornato Pinocchio" (Voce di Geppetto) *"Le Cronache di Narnia - Il principe Caspian" (Voce di Peepiceek) *"Star Wars: The Clone Wars" (Voce di C-3PO) *"La sirenetta - Quando tutto ebbe inizio" (Voce di Tarta) *"Lissy - Principessa alla riscossa" (Voce di Feldmaresciallo) *"Le avventure del topino Despereaux" (Voce di Lester) *"Astro Boy" (Voce di Orrin) *"Nat e il segreto di Eleonora" (Voce di Ramazzatutto) *"Rango" (Voce di Ambrose) *"Il Regno di Ga'Hoole - La leggenda dei Guardiani" (Voce di Echidna) *"Mostri contro Alieni" (Voce di Carl Murphy) *"Cars 2" (Voce del prof. Zundapp) Cortometraggi Cortometraggi animati: *"Wallace & Gromit - Cracking Contraptions" e "Wallace & Gromit - Questione di vita o di morte" (Voce di Wallace) *"The Fuzz" (Voce di Stench) *"Cortex Academy" (Voce di C.C.) Film TV e mini serie *'Martin Short' in "Merlino" (Frik), "Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie" (Cappellaio Matto) *'Jan Kraus' in "Fantaghirò" e "La meravigliosa storia di Fantaghirò" (Issibil) *'Clive A. Riche' in "Il ritorno di Sandokan" (miniserie TV) *'Charles Martin Smith' in "P.T. Barnum - L'uomo che inventò il circo" (Beach)'' (miniserie TV)'' *'Michael Fitzgerald' in "I mondi infiniti di H.G. Wells" (Albert Pyecraft) (miniserie TV) *'Lee Evans' in "Dinotopia" (Voce di Zippo) (miniserie TV) *'Dariusz Kwasnik' in "Karol, un Papa rimasto uomo" (Stanislaw Dziwisz) (miniserie TV) *'Ticky Holgado' in "Lagardère" (Passepoil) (miniserie TV) *'Làzlò Szacsvay' in "Perlasca, un eroe italiano" (Violinista)'' (miniserie TV)'' *'Gary Sinise' in "Quella stagione da campioni" (Tom Daley) *'Saul Rubinek' in "Pancho Villa, la leggenda" (Eli Morton) *'John Getz' in "Le regole dell'omicidio" (Jerry) *'Charles Powell' in "Qualcuno nella notte" (David Jacobson) *'Richard Pryor' in "Bustin Loose" *'Garret T. Sato' in "Cerberus - Il guardiano dell'Inferno" (Kul Gae Sung) *'Bill Mondy' in "Getaway - La fuga" (Ag. Lawrence) *'Brent Carver' in "Whiskers, il mio amico gatto" (Voce di Whiskers) *'Stephen Spinella' in "Il grande gelo" (Brandy Alexander) Telefilm *'Paul McCrane' in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (Dott. Robert "Missile" Romano), "Harry's Law" (Josh "Puck" Peyton) *'Wallace Shawn' in "Ragazze a Beverly Hills" (Prof. Alphonse Hall), "Gossip Girl" (Cyrus Rose) *'Timothy Busfield' in "Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip" (Cal Shanley) *'Daniel Davis' in "La Tata" (Niles) *'Ed Marinaro' in "Blue Mountain State" (Coach Marty Daniels) *'John Billingsley' in "The Nine" (Egan Foote) *'Rainn Wilson' in "Six Feet Under" (Arthur Martin) *'Christian Clemenson' in "Boston Legal" (Jerry Espenson) *'Brad Dourif' in "Deadwood" (Doc Cochran) *'Kevin Pollak' in "The Lost Room" (Karl Kreutzfeld) *'Wayne Knight' in "Una famiglia del terzo tipo" (Don) *'Bob Goldthwait' in "E vissero infelici per sempre" (1^ voce di Mr. Floppy) *'Daniel Stern' in "Blue Jeans" (Narratore / Kevin Arnold adulto) *'Marlon Archey' in "Agli ordini papà" (Serg. Byron James) *'Stuart Pankin' in "Nick Freno" (Vice preside Kurt Fust) *'James Stephens' in "Le inchieste di Padre Dowling" (Padre Philip Prestwick, 2^ voce) *'Griffin Dunne' in "3 Libbre" (Jeffrey Coles) *'Max Grodenchik' in "Star Trek - Deep Space Nine" (Rom) *'Max Wright' in "Dalla Terra alla Luna" (Guenter Wendt) *'Corey Parker' in "Love Boat - The Next Wave" (Dott. John Philip Morgan) *'Graham Heywood' in "Acapulco H.E.A.T." (Arthur Small) *'Christopher Boyer' in "L.A. Heat" (Cragmeyer) *'Joe Regalbuto' in "Streethawk - Il Falco della strada" (Norman Tuttle) *'Jonathan Welsh' in "Adderly" (Melville Greenspan) *'Mark Gatiss' in "Nighty Night" (Glen) *'R.H. Thomson' in "La strada per Avonlea" (Jasper Doyle) *'Andy Kaufman' in "Taxi" (Latka Gravas) *'Richard Binsley' in "Ace Lightning" (Googler) *'Rob Monroe' in "Fudge" (Henry) *'Joe Regalbuto' in "Murphy Brown" (Frank Fontana, 2^ voce) *'Stephen Furst' in "A cuore aperto" (Dott. Elliot Axelrod, 1^ voce) *'Harry Groener' in "Caro John..." (Ralph Drang) *'William Duell' in "Quelli della pallottola spuntata" (Johnny) *'Michael Roberds' in "La nuova Famiglia Addams" (Zio Fester) *'Oliver Driver' in "Power Rangers Mystic Force" (Voce di Jenji) *'Kurt Fuller' in "That's My Bush!" (Karl Rove) *'Joel Tobeck' in "Young Hercules" (Strife) *'Omid Djalili' in "Dinotopia" (Voce di Zippo) *'David Suchet' in "Il tappeto volante e l'araba fenice" (Voce della Fenice) *'Barry Flatman' in "Qua la zampa" (Ted Sheppard) *'Bradley Whitford' in "La vita segreta degli uomini" (Phil) *'Gordon Clapp' in "Il supermercato più pazzo del mondo" (Viker) *'Robert Higden' in "Radio Active" (Preside Angus Noseworthy) *'Rupert Holliday-Evans' in "I fratelli Giblet" (Papà) *'Michael Palin' in "Il circo volante dei Monty Python" (Personaggi vari) *'Ray Burdis' in "Manchild" (Gary) *'Roberto Gomez Bolanos' in "Cecco della Botte" (Cecco) *'Mathias Mlekuz' in "Murder Party" (Antonin Le Tescou) *'Richard Lornac' in "Club Hawaii" (Bob) *'Tobias Meister' in "Il nostro amico Charly" (Friese) *'Klaus Hecke' in "Buon giorno professore!" (Lurch) *'Lars Weström' in "Un ciclone in convento" (Ag. Anton Meier) *'Hans-Peter Korff' in "Miss Agathe - Con lei non si scherza" (Cornelius Stingermann) *Varietà TV: **'Brian Posehn' in "Sarah Silverman Show" (Brian Spukowski) Soap opera e telenovelas *'Douglas Sheehan' in "General Hospital" (Joe Kelly) *'David Wallace' in "General Hospital" (Tom Hardy) *'Peter Dennis' in "Santa Barbara" (Dreyfus, il maggiordomo) *'Hans-Jochen Röhrig' in "La strada per la felicità" (Ludwig Adam) *'Rodolfo Machado' in "Rosa de lejos" (Carlo) *'Osvaldo Calvo' in "Il magnate" (Piero) *'Renato Gutiérrez' in "La provinciale" (Attilio) *'Odiseo Bichir' in "Un uomo da odiare" (Roberto) *'Daniel Miglioranza' in "Amore gitano" (Humberto) *'Jorge Victoria' in "Angelica" (Fernando) *'David Masainik' in "Teen Angels" (Charlie) *'Héctor Díaz' '''in "Ninì" (Horacio Raimondi) Cartoni animati I seguenti personaggi: *Peter Griffin in "I Griffin" *Prof. Hubert Farnsworth (2^ voce) in "Futurama" *Boe (1^ voce) in "I Simpson" *Marvin il Marziano in "The Looney Tunes Show" *Richard Watterson' in "Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball" *Boomhauer in "King of the hill" *C-3PO in "Star Wars: Clone Wars" e "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" *Peck in "Barnyard - Ritorno al cortile" *Modok in "Super Hero Squad Show" *Poe in "Ruby Gloom" *Sig. Derp in "South Park" (1^ parte di epis.) *Nephir in "Aladdin" *Pesto Pigeon in "Animaniacs" *Palla di Neve in "Pinky and the Brain" *George Martin in "Gli AstroMartin" *Grouch in "Red Caps" *Puzzle in "Popples" *Paulsen in "Teamo Supremo" *Serg. Garcia in "Zorro: Generation Z" *Kubo Utamaro in "Shuriken School" *Tartaruga in "Tinga Tinga Tales" *Tutter in "Bear nella grande casa blu" *Giustino (1^ voce) in "Leone il cane fifone" *Flem in "Mucca e Pollo" *Braccobaldo in "Braccobaldo" (ridopp.) *Secret Squirrell in "2 cani stupidi" *Mr. Jolly in "Teacher's Pet" *Pleakley in "Lilo & Stitch" *Ed in "Brandy & Mr. Whiskers" *Eugenio in "Isidoro" *Wade in "Garfield e i suoi amici" *Ned in "I cuccioli della giungla" *Ade Formichiere e Tom Tartaruga in "Caribou Kitchen" *''Voce narrante in "Disegnami una storia" *Cecil in "Sitting Ducks" *Il Diavolo in "God, the Devil and Bob" *Isambard in "Lavender Castle" *Gorby in "Finley spegni fuoco" *Banditore in "Sagwa" *Louis in "Frog" *Diagnostic Drone in "Transformers: Beast Machines" *Frankenhound in "Hanna & Barbera Robot: Monster Tails" *Papino in "Hanna & Barbera Robot: Fender Bender 500" *Isp. Clouseau in "L'ispettore" *Eliot in "Jim Henson's Dog City" *Drake in "Monster Mash" *Zig-Zagone in "Coniglio Scompiglio" *Jiggers in "Iggy Piggy Ranger" *Sig. Fuster in "Monster Buster Club" *Bestiaccia in "Gli Orsetti del Cuore" *Ray Walter in "Kangoo" *Marty il cane in "Kenny the Shark" *''Voce narrante'' in "Fiabe strampalate" *''Voce narrante'' in "I Clangoli" *Dott. Frankenthumb in "Thumbs" *Segugio in "Interviste mai viste" *Terence in "Rubbadubbers" *Talis in "Talis e le mille prove" *George il cane in "Norman normal" *Muck in "Bob aggiustatutto" *George in "Sharky & George" *Cyprien in "Le audaci inchieste di Miss Prudenza" *Fluffy in "Gemelle più che mai" *Lurdo in "I Lunnis" *Lupo Alberto in "Lupo Alberto" (2^ serie) *Prof. elfo Wizgiz in "Winx Club" *Alan in "Aia!" *Sguish in "I Cosi" *Giovanni in "Teen Days" *Peter e Caesar in "Blanche" *Prof. Polidori in "Scuola di vampiri" *Sheekty in "Blinky Bill" *Hosho in "Ufo Baby" *Omar in "Nanà Supergirl" *Peter e Cobra in "Lupin, l'incorreggibile Lupin" *John Cloths in "Lupin - Viaggio nel pericolo" *Hector in "Street Fighter II Victory" *Cappellano in "Dominion Tank Police" *Ataru (3^ voce), Megane (5^ voce), Onsen (2^ voce), Rei (3^ voce) in "Lamù, la ragazza dello spazio" *Padre di Asuka in "Lamù, la ragazza dello spazio" (3^ parte epis.) *Hanawa (1^ voce) e Kuroko B in "Lamù, la ragazza dello spazio" *Stinger in "Getter Robot: The Last Day" *Lakasu in "Dragon Ball Z - La grande battaglia per il destino del mondo" *Darghitto / Chada in "NieA_7 - Domestic poor @nimation" *Ufficiale del cimitero dei draghi in "I cieli di Escaflowne" *Membro francese della commissione in "Neon Genesis Evangelion" *Chin'Isou in "Saiyuki - La leggenda del demone dell'illusione" *Miyoga in "Inuyasha" (2^ voce) e "Inuyasha: The Final Act" *Hosuke in "Idaten Jump" Altre attività Direzione del doppiaggio *Telefilm: "Agli ordini papà" *Cartoni animati: "Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball" Teatro *Ha costituito la compagnia teatrale de' "gli Sbadati" nel 1975. *Ha diretto un laboratorio teatrale per ragazzi nel 1979. *1975 - "SOGNO DI UNA NOTTE DI MEZZA ESTATE" - regista ,attore , compositore musiche scena *1977 - "STORIA SEMISERIA DI CASSANDRINO , META' UOMO META' BURATTINO" regia B. MAZZOLENI - attore protagonista e autore musiche di scena *1977 - "UN ORA D'AMORE" di J.Topol -regia G.F.Belardo -attore protagonista maschile *1978 - "MEO PATACCA" -regista, attore,autore testi e musica *1979 - "L'ODISSEA" da Omero ( lab. Teat. per ragazzi ) - regista e autore *1981 - "L'ACCENDINO" da L'acciarino di H.C. Andersen - - regista e autore *1983 - "CARO VENANZIO TE' SCRIVO ..." di e regia E.Liberti - attore *1984 - "ER VANGELO SECONNO NOANTRI" di B.Rossetti regia E.Liberti - attore *1985 - "ROOM SERVICE" di J.Murray e A.Borets regia M.Milazzo -attore *1985 - "IL MALLOPPO" di J.Orton regia M.Milazzo - attore *1988 - "SIPARI E SIPARIETTI " di G.Lopez e M.Caprio regia M.Milazzao - attore e coautore *1988 - "FOTO DI CLASSE" di M.Caprio - regista, attore ,autore testi musiche *1989 - "POVERI DAVANTI A DIO" di G.C.Viola con SALVO RANDONE regia S.Bargone - attore co-protagonista *1990 - "CONOSCENZA CARNALE" di G.de Grassi - J.Feiffer regia M.Milazzo - attore *1991 - "A VOLTE UN GATTO" di C.Censi regia M.Millazzo - attore co-protagonista *1992 - "AMORE" di L.Petrusevskaja Regia T.Pulci - attore co-protagonista *1993 - "LASSU' QUALCUNO CI GUARDA" di F.Mc Guinness Regia di A. Martino - attore co-protagonista *1994 - "CORIANDOLI PECCAMINOSI" di L.Marineo regia M.Milazzo -attore protagonista, soggettista *2000 - "CABARET DA VIAGGIO" (ripresa) di V.Franceschi regia V.Franceshi - attore *2003 - "CONFUSIONI" di A.Ayckbourn regia A.Martino - attore Televisione Attore: **Sceneggiato: "La scalata" (RaiDue, 1993), regia di V. Sindoni **Sceneggiato: "Un commissario a Roma" (RaiUno, 1993), regia di L. Manfredi **Spettacolo teatrale: "Coriandoli peccaminosi" (RaiDue, 1997), regia di L. Marineo **Sceneggiato: "Linda e il brigadiere" (RaiUno, 1998), regia di P. Lazzotti **Sceneggiato: "Lui & Lei" (RaiDue, 1998), regia di G. Base **Serie: "Don Matteo" (RaiUno, 1998), regia di E. Oldoini **Sceneggiato: "Non lasciamoci più" (RaiUno, 2000), regia di V. Sindoni **Sceneggiato: "Non lasciamoci più 2" (RaiUno, 2001), episodio "Lo scopo della vita", nel ruolo del parrucchiere **Serie: "La Squadra" (RaiTre, 2001), regia di C. Celeste **Serie: "Un medico in famiglia 3" (RaiUno, 2003), un episodio nel ruolo dell'edicolante **Sceneggiato: "Lo zio d'America" (RaiUno, 2004), regia di R. Izzo **Film TV: "Il generale Dalla Chiesa" (Canale 5, 2007), regia di G. Capitani **Serie: "Cugino & cugino" (Rai 1, 2011), regia di Vittorio Sindoni, nel ruolo del detenuto So Innocente Speaker: *Attualità: "Enigma" (RaiTre, 2003), voce fuori campo Radio *Varietà: "Tra l'incudine e il martello" (Radio 2, 1988), con G. Lopez *Audio-sceneggiato: "Chi ha ucciso William Shakespeare?" (1999), di Francesca Draghetti *Sceneggiato: "La furia di Eymerich" (Radio2 Rai, 2001), nel ruolo di Arnaldo da Villanova *Sceneggiato: "Dylan Dog" (Radio2 Rai, 2002 e 2004), nel ruolo di Groucho *Sceneggiato: "Le inchieste del commissario Maigret: Felicie" (Radio2 Rai, 2002) *Audio-sceneggiato: "Diabolik - Il re del terrore" (2002), nel ruolo del maggiordomo Battista *Sceneggiato: "Mata Hari" (Radio2 Rai, 2003), nel ruolo del medico dei figli di Mata Hari *Sceneggiato: "Blade Runner, cacciatore di androidi" (Radio2 Rai, 2003), nel ruolo di Isidore *Audio-sceneggiato: "I fratelli Marx" (2004), nel ruolo di Mr. Jones Publicità *Spot Acqua Rocchetta, Gratta & Vinci (dal 2004), 1500 - Numero per il caldo (2005) *Spot radiofonici Gratta & Vinci, Infasil Categoria:Mondo reale Categoria:Umani Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Personaggi della realtà Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Maschi